1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a zoom lens barrel assembly, and more particularly to, a zoom lens barrel assembly that implements a high magnification zooming function while having a small thickness or short length when the zoom lens barrel assembly is accommodated in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical system having various focal distances is realized when a zoom lens barrel assembly that is able to adjust distances between lens groups is mounted in a camera. The zoom lens barrel assembly can be used to change the optical system of the camera between a wide angle lens system or a telephoto lens system so that a user can perform photographing at various viewing angles without moving.
Relative positions of barrels that support lens groups must be changed to adjust distances between the lens groups. For example, five magnification zooming may be implemented using a 3-step zoom lens barrel assembly having 3 relatively movable barrels. However, such implementation increases the number of parts in the 3-step zoom lens barrel assembly.
When no photographing is performed, elements of a zoom lens barrel assembly may be accommodated in a camera. In this regard, a thickness or length of the zoom lens barrel assembly may be minimized in order to realize a compact camera having a small thickness to meet market demand.
Recently, a compact camera may be required to implement, for example, a high-performance five magnification zooming function, and thus a zoom lens barrel assembly in the camera must perform a high-performance zooming function while having a small thickness or short length. However, 3 relatively movable barrels must be disposed in the 3-step zoom lens barrel assembly to implement five magnification zooming. Thus, reduction of a minimum thickness of the zoom lens barrel assembly is difficult when the 3-step zoom lens barrel assembly is accommodated.